Jane Vaughn
Jane was born in 1987, and is a 12th grader at Degrassi Community School. Season 9 Summary In Close To Me, Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school play. She finds Declan egotistical, but charming. Jane helps plan Spinner's housewarming part since he is the new owner of Peter's loft. She decides to invite Declan. At the end of the party Jane and Declan come up with a subject for the school play. Declan offers to walk her home, but she rejects. After the party Spinner invites her to move in. She is surprised and leaves without giving him an answer. She decides to talk to Manny and she thinks she is falling for Declan. She feels too comfortable around Spinner and feels like she is being treated like "just one of the guys." Manny tells her to go for it. Jane goes over Declan's house to work on the play, but after a talk they kiss. The next day she talks to Manny and she decides to break up with Spinner. When she walks into The Dot to break up with him, she chickens out at the last minute and tells him she's not ready to move in and decides to continue to cheat on Spinner. In Wanna Be Startin Something Holly J and Jane pair up for a business project at school. They decide to turn their school project into reality and start their own babysitting business. Jane and Holly J grow closer as friends and Holly J reveals she has a crush on Declan. When Holly J goes to surprise Jane on the job, she catches Declan and Jane kissing on her client's front porch. Holly J confronts Jane the next day and Jane tells her that Spinner told Jane that Holly J had a crush on Spinner. After a talk with Holly J, Jane decides Spinner is the right choice and she tells Declan that she can't cheat anymore. She tells Holly J that she won't tell Spinner and Holly J agrees that she won't tell Spinner either. In Start Me Up, '''she is seen as the STUDz new lead singer. She is suspicious of Victoria's meth issue and hears her snorting it in the bathroom stall. She tells Peter but he is skeptical. Peter dumps Victoria and apologizes to Jane and Spinner for not believing them. Jane and the STUDz invite Peter back into the band later on and he accepts. The band's new name is now Janie and the STUDz featuring Peter Stone. In '''Innocent When You Dream, Sav can't seem to get over the fact that Anya is moving on after the break up and he isn't. When, trying to prove that he is moving on, he finally finishes the final track for "House Arrest". Feeling accomplished he wants to enter the band into a contest for a music video. So, he tries to make a music video for "House Arrest" which doesn't work out to smoothly. Later on, in desperate bordom Sav calls Anya to hang out. After, talking for a while, Anya asks Sav when they're going to get back together becuase she wanted Sav to believe she was busy so he'd fall for her again. He tells Anya it was a mistake calling her back up, and tells her that it was their final break up. In the end of the plot, Sav shows the video on the announcements and tells the band that he did some minor adjustments to it to make it just right. But, he tells them that he decided not to enter it into the contest because he finds filming cats more entertaining. He tells Jane that he is booked with a Persian Cat Video the following week. In Keep On Loving You, Jane is nervous about the play being so close and being there for her best friend Holly J. when Declan won't say he loves her back is the least she can do. When, it is the day of the play Chantay gets sick and Jane has to fill in her spot as the snobby cheerleader in the play. Either way around Jane does a good job and the play gets a lot of attention. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Jane is ready to graduate, and ready to tell her beau Spinner that she's going to go to a college in California. Spinner gets mad because he thought the summer would be just them two. Jane nervous leaves to go graduate, and is upset when she doesn't see Spin there. When she is giving her graduation speech she is then releaved to see Spinner there, not mad anymore. The next day, she goes to Declan's Pool Party, not knowing Spinner is going yet. When her and Holly J go change, they talk about how her having an affair with Declan helped Holly J become Declan's girlfriend. Spinner overhears this because he is there to surprise Jane, and when she walks out she is ready for a rude awakening. Spinner is on fire and he is mad as mad can be. He breaks up with Jane and punches Declan. Jane is so upset, and Holly J and Declan try to cheer her up. They then invite her to go to Manhattan with them, she says "yes". Jane goes to Manhattan and site sees and shops with Holly J and Declan, but then leaves them to have a little romance of their own without her. While, walking Jane runs into a dog and his owner. It turns out the owner of the dog is the owner and guitarist of the famous New York Indie's Band, Flashin' Midnight. They begin to talk and she learns his name is George. She tells him that she's a good singer, and he tells her that they're looking for a new lead, because his lead is his ex-girlfriend, and they just broke up. So, Jane goes to the place where they rehearse and before you know it she's the new lead. Later on, she tells Holly J and Declan, and Holly J interviews her on TVM. At, Declan's party Jane and George make out and start a thing. But, the day after Jane is dumped as lead singer when George gets back together with the old lead. Crushed again Jane, gets a text saying Spinner and Emma are getting married. She gets Declan and Holly J to go home with her to stop the wedding. Holly J and Declan are sort of against this so they stall, Jane lies to them when they get gas, that she just wants to listen to music in the car, but then she takes the keys and drives off. She manages to get to the wedding intime, to tell Spin, but she realizes he's happy and tells him goodluck and they give each other the last hug and kiss. Manny doesn't know this and walks in. Jane and Manny get into a catfight, until Manny gets pushed down, and Spinner breaks them up, and tells Manny what is going on. Later on, Jane is ready to leave with Holly J and Declan who have managed to get there by ferry, but Emma tells them to stay for the party. They stay and have a good time. THIS CHARACTER WILL NOT BE A MAIN CHARACTER IN SEASON 10